Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a system and method of detecting the presence of an object, such as merchandise within a retail establishment. Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to systems and methods of theft detection and deterrence, for example.
Various businesses track products through the use of radio-frequency identification (RFID) systems. For example, RFID systems may be used to track products for purposes of inventory, logistics, and the like.
An RFID system is typically a wireless, non-contact system that uses radio-frequency (RF) electromagnetic fields to transfer data from a tag or label attached to an object in order to identify and track the object. Unlike a bar code, an RFID tag, which may be embedded within an object, does not need to be within an area of sight of an RFID reader. In the retail clothing industry, for example, RFID tags may be secured to articles of clothing, for example.
Typically, an RFID system includes tags or labels attached to the objects that are to be tracked and identified. Two-way radio transmitter-receivers, such as interrogators or readers, send signals to the tag and read the response from the tag. The readers typically transmit observations regarding the tag or label to a computer system running RFID software, for example.
Information may be stored electronically in a non-volatile memory of the tag. The RFID tag includes a small RF transmitter and receiver. An RFID reader transmits an encoded radio signal to interrogate the tag. The tag receives the message and responds with identification information. The identification information may be a unique tag serial number, or product-related information such as a stock number, lot or batch number, production date, or other specific information.
RFID tags may be either passive, active, or battery assisted passive. An active RFID tag typically includes an on-board battery that periodically transmits an ID signal. A battery assisted passive (BAP) typically includes a small battery that is activated when in the presence of an RFID reader. A passive RFID tag typically does not include a battery. Instead, the tag uses RF energy transmitted by the reader as its energy source.
Because RFID tags have individual serial numbers, the RFID system is able to discriminate among several tags that are within the range of the RFID reader. In general, RFID tags may include an integrated circuit for storing and processing information, modulating and demodulating a radio-frequency (RF) signal, collecting direct current power from the incident reader signal, and other specialized functions, and an antenna for receiving and transmitting the signal.
While businesses often track products for purposes of inventory, logistics, and the like through the use of RFID systems, many businesses also utilize separate and distinct theft-detection systems. For example, many retail stores include theft-detection systems proximate the entrance/exit of the particular stores.
Electronic article surveillance (EAS) systems are often used to prevent theft and similar unauthorized removal of articles from a controlled area. Typically, a system transmitter and a system receiver are used to establish a surveillance zone, which must be traversed by any article being removed from the controlled area.
An EAS tag is affixed to each article and includes a marker or sensor adapted to interact with a signal that is transmitted by the system transmitter into the surveillance zone. The interaction causes a further signal to be established in the surveillance zone, which is received by the system receiver. Accordingly, upon movement of a tagged article through the surveillance zone, a signal is received by the system receiver, identifying the unauthorized presence of the tagged article in the zone. Unlike an RFID tag, which is configured to transmit data, an EAS tag typically provides a disturbance or response to an electric or magnetic field.
Typically, a business that wishes to track inventory and provide theft detection and deterrence employs separate and distinct systems for each. For example, the business may include an RFID system for inventory and logistics, and an EAS system for theft detection and deterrence. However, employing two separate and distinct systems increases costs.
In the past, RFID and EAS tags have been combined into a common enclosure. However, the RFID and EAS tags operate separately and distinctly from one another, and typically require separate and distinct RFID and EAS detection systems, respectively, to detect their presence. In general, typical EAS systems are incompatible with radio frequency ranges that are used with high and ultra-high frequency RFID systems.